english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Brandon Potter
Charles Brandon Potter (born 1982) is an American ADR director, ADR script writer and voice actor. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *91 Days (2016) - Fango (Announced) *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Doctor, Janitor (ep12) *Alderamin on the Sky (2016) - Neijif (ep2; Announced) *Aquarion (2008) - Gen Fudo *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Shinji Hatano, Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo AA (2017) - Bank Robber (ep1) *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Charles Phips (ep10) *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Additional Voices *Date A Live II (2016) - Additional Voices *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Hofmann (ep11) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Gazelle *Fairy Tail (2016) - Sid, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2011) - Briggs Soldier (ep58), Caster, Additional Voices *Gangsta. (2015) - Nicolas Brown (Announced) *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Additional Voices *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Buffalo Guildy (ep5), Scorpion Guildy (ep11) *Gosick (2017) - Superintendent General Signore (Announced) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Guin *Haganai: I don't have many friends (2013) - Pegasus Kashiwazaki *Haganai: I don't have many friends NEXT (2014) - Pegasus Kashiwazaki *Hyouka (2017) - Additional Voices *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Additional Voices *Izetta: The Last Witch (2016) - Emperor Otto (Announced) *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Kisaragi (ep9) *Kamisama Kiss (2014-2015) - Kirihito/Akura-Oh, Kirihito Mori (ep17) *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Auguste (ep10), Additional Voices *Noragami (2015) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2014-2016) - Shanks, Additional Voices *Ouran High School Host Club (2008) - Kadomatsu (ep11) *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014-2015) - Tetsuya Hyodo, Additional Voices *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Pazuzu, Additional Voices *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Additional Voices *Samurai Warriors (2017) - Keiji Maeda (Announced) *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Masa (ep6), Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Toaster (ep13) *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - Additional Voices *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Additional Voices *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Yukinori Shinohara *Unbreakable Machine-Doll (2015) - Bronson *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Additional Voices *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - I Geun-Tea 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Sid *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Ishikawa *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Butler: Book of Murder (2016) - Charles Phips (ep1) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: OVA Collection (2012) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2014-2015) - Ishikawa Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 1 (2016) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands 2 (2012) - Interviewer, Pyro Pete, Robotic Voice *Smite (2012) - High Seas Sobek, Sobek 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Appule *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Appule *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Alien Announcer *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Shanks Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (60) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (58) *Years active on this wiki: 2007-2017. Category:American Voice Actors